


I Failed and Lost This Fight

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after City of Lost Souls. Magnus's suicide note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Failed and Lost This Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from My Chemical Romance - The Light Behind Your Eyes

So... Here it is I guess. My last words. My last goodbye. I have something to say to everyone, so here it goes.  
To Jocelyn, I feel priviliged that you trusted me with the task of blocking your daughter's memories. You've managed to raise her so well, and I know that one day, she'll be great. I wish you and Lucian all the best.  
To Robert and Maryse Lightwood, I know you don't like me very much, and probably even less so now after the end of mine and Alec's relationship. I know it was hard for you to approve of it. But you have managed to raise four wonderful children. Alexander, well, what is there to say about him that I haven't said a thousand times before? But you know how much I loved him. Isabelle, a strong, independent young woman, much like you, Maryse. And Max, taken so tragically young, and not a day goes past where I don't think of him, and all the grief you must have experienced. And last but not least, Jace. Even though he isn't your own, you have still done an excellent job in raising him as your own. For all this, you should be extremely proud, and hopefully, one day, your children will be just as excellent parents as you both are.  
To Clary, firstly I would like to mention the Alliance rune. Thank you so much for that, after all, that rune led to Alec kissing me in the Hall of Accords. You are an incredibly talented young woman, not to mention capable of anything life may throw at you. Don't ever change.  
To Jace, even though you're an asshole arrogant and self-centred (plus, you were the reason that Alec was conflicted about his feelings for me) I guess I can say that you're also one of the bravest men I have ever had the honour of knowing. So you have some good qualities. Please, look after Alec for me, I know you'll do a great job.  
To Isabelle, just, thank you. Thank you for being there to talk about sensible things like fashion and make-up, because (let's face it) Alec is crap at that kind of thing. Thank you for being strong, resilient and funny, sometimes all at the same time. Hopefully, now that I'm gone, you can make Alec laugh, and give him some of your strength.  
To Simon, well, this is strange. Remember when I said that someday, we'd be the only one's left? I guess not now. So you have to live on and tell the stories of all these amazing people to their great-great grandchildren. Take care of Izzy, don't drink her blood, because I'll come back from beyond the grave and kick your ass.  
To Max, all I can say is I'm sorry. You were too young. And I'm sorry that you never knew about Alec and I hope that you would have been one of the accepting ones.  
And last, but by no means least, Alexander. My Alec. My biggest regret is leaving you without telling you in person that if I could turn back time, then I would have never broken up with you. And I wouldn't be doing this. Just... Don't forget me, okay? Promise me that. I'm so sorry that it turned out like this. I'm sure you'll be just fine without me, after all you have the best people in the world around you. And for my sake, try to find someone else, someone that deserves you. Please. Aku cinta kamu. And hopefully, you still feel the same way.  
I don't know quite how to finish this off. So I'll end at the beginning. So... Here it is I guess. My last words. My last goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to move some stuff over from my FanFiction account (MalecForever) and re-name it here. Sorry for the lack of cheerfullness.


End file.
